fireemblemrpfandomcom-20200213-history
Petro X Jasmine
Character Petronio Benzali © DRTJR Jasmine Sinclair © Zilver_Hawk Support 'Support Level C ' Petro: *Threw his axe at an empty field and then cough it when it returned to him* My friend you are as true as ever. *Throws and catches the Axe again* Jasmine: *sighs* ...Someone's being loud...great...and here comes my headache. Petro: *Catches his axe* who hides in the shadows show your self. Jasmine: *steps out and smiles* ...Well, hello handsome. Petro: *Lowers his Axe* 'ello? what brings such a pretty damsel out this far into nowhere? Jasmine: I might ask you the same thing. But for your information, I find it peaceful out here. Petro: to Practice since I can't be in war all thin time. Jasmine: Ah...I see. Judging by those muscles of yours, you must practice a lot. Petro: Indeed I practice every day. If Victory is to be mine then I must be the best. Jasmine: Now that's a motto I like. Suits you too, Mr. Hero. Petro: Thank you madam *Bows* may I ask your name? Jasmine: *extends her hand* Sinclair. Jasmine Sinclair. And you are? Petro:*Shakes Hand* Petronio Benzali, Though you may call me Petro. Jasmine: A name that perfectly suits yourself. I knew a man named Petro once...wasn't a very pleasant chap. Petro: I hope you mean in stature and not personality *Laughs* Jasmine: Oh no...he was dreadfully boring. *rolls her eyes* I despise people who do nothing but talk about themselves... Petro: I agree I work with one. Jasmine: Really? Oh that must be awful!! Petro: Ya the damn Morph won't shut up, She's on a constant existential discovery... So how about the other Petro? Jasmine: Just a noble... Rotten to the core, thought he was on top of the world. He had a...little accident though. Oh well. Petro: I guess you've Got a thing against nobles. I've only hate on of them. Jasmine: So you hold a grudge eh? Petro: My father banished me the moment my little brother was born, My mother was only a Sacaen chamber maid. My little brother was from an actual noble and he threw me from the castle steps with nothing but this axe and some clothes. one day I'll return the favor. Jasmine: *smiles darkly* A vendetta... I like it. Petro: We all have that which drives us. Though one must be careful to not let in consume you for you may wake up and have become that which you hunt. Jasmine: The day I wake up a full-fledged noble is the eat my blade. Petro: Their are some who wouldn't mind that. Jasmine: Then they're complete idiots. Nobles are nothing but trash with money. I've known homeless men with greater character. Petro: all that hatred is going to burn you up. Jasmine: And if it does, it does. It hasn't done anything to me yet. Petro: hurm... so be it. After all do you hate me yet or will you wait until after my father , and brother get a head shorter. Jasmine: *blushes a bit* We'll...see about that, Petro. Petro: We'll see. Jasmine: Well, I best be off. I have...things I need to tend to. Petro: May the goddess grant you their blessing. *Starts walking towards town* Jasmine: *smirks* Aw...what a sweetie. Oh...too bad... End of Support C ' 'Support Level B ' Petro: *leaning back in a chair reading* Jasmine: *walks up behind him* *smiles* Guess who? Petro: I don't know, who? Jasmine: *sighs and leans down* Me of course! Petro: Hello Jasmine, May I ask what you're doing here? Jasmine: I've been working hard, thought I might take a break. Petro: Ah, I've been reading a memoir by Lord Cecile of Grandbell about the exploits of he and his father, A truly fascinating read. One must sharpen his mind as well as his axe. Jasmine: I myself don't read very much...but your statement does bear truth. Petro:Indeed, Not to be rude but, what brought you here? Jasmine: Well...I've been following a certain man around all day because he absolutely confounds me. Petro: May you Please be specific, I know a lot of men who fit that description. Jasmine: Well...he's incredibly dashing...a hero if you will... Petro: *Raises an eyebrow* I thought you despised Nobility. Jasmine: I do...I said he confounded me. There's a difference between it and attraction. *toys with her knife* Petro: True very true. ask away, that is if it is knowledge you seek. Jasmine: How many...assassins have you encountered? Petro: Lets see... There's Gemini though I work with the guy. Then there was those Morph twins, then there's my brother and then you. So that's about five. adding rouges and Thief fighters then the number is about twenty. Why do you ask? Jasmine: Funny..nobles usually run from assassins. Petro: I am not exactly your average noble, am I? Jasmine: I suppose not. *starts to circle him* Your mannerisms are similar to that of a noble yet...*frowns* I'm beginning to think you're telling me a story, Petro. Petro: I was like all young children of nobles born with a silver spoon in my mouth. But on my seventieth birthday I was exiled from paradise and into a cold unforgiving world. The next day I met a Dark Druid who did not see me as the Bastard son of a maid and a lord. No, he saw me for a man of both brains and brawn. he offered me a second chance for a better life, and I took it. Now twenty years later I stand before you a better man. Jasmine: Yet...you're still empty... You want revenge, do you not? Petro: I do. On this fact I cannot lie. My coward of a father, My slime of a brother, eventually I will kill them. I doubt the world will miss them, My father who had my mother executed. Revenge will not be swift but, slow and painful. Jasmine: And you intended to do this all by yourself? Petro: There can be only one Benzali. I will fight them with honor, It's far too good of an end then they deserve. If I stoop to their level then how am I any different? Jasmine: Are you sure you don't require an assistance? ...Nobles have a tendency to disappear around me. *grins* Petro: That is truly a gracious offer, but I must face them alone. I was a friend of the man who is now the captain of the gaurd. I will face the two of them alone and they will face me alone. *Smiles*Any more Inquiries? Jasmine: Hm...no I think I've pried into your personal life enough. I know everything I need to. *grins* Petro: If I may, how did such a beautiful woman get into you're line of work? Jasmine: It's difficult to say. One thing led to another and...this happened. I took the first opportunity I could to get off of the streets. Petro: Can you make me a promise? If I become a tyrant kill me. Jasmine: ...Kill you? *bites her lip* ...That'll cost you. Petro: Other than my life? I doubt i'll be in fighting condition when that happens, so is ten thousand okay with you? Jasmine: ...That will be fine. Petro: *Hands her a LARGE sack of gold* That should be about ten probibly more, but gold maters not. Jasmine: *eyes widen* And you just carry this around?! Petro: Meh, I move to much to keep it a vault. Jasmine: *shrugs and pockets it* Whatever you say. I'll see what I can do... Petro: Thank you, do you want a drink? Jasmine: I hope you're buying. Petro: All right, How about the tavern in the inn? Jasmine: It's a date! Lead the way. Petro: All right milady. '''End of Support B ' 'Support Level A ' Jasmine: *on the verge of being hopelessly drunk* *very loudly* Ha ha! Good times, Petro! Good times! Petro: *extremely drunk and loud* That's that's not the *hick* best part. then Osmic burst im and was liek I was spose to save you guzz. Jasmine: *snickers* Ah! I wish I had as much fun as you do! Petro: I *Hick* hav to alk wif Doc *Finishes another mug* Jasmine: Heh heh...I think you might've had just one too...ahem...many, Petro. Petro: * Collapses on the table, causing the table to flip over*...*Moan* Jasmine: *giggles* Whoops! Too much for you! Petro: *Lifts the table over his head then falls over again* I nee a witdle elp.*Hick* Jasmine: *giggles again and slings an arm around him* You definitely had too much, handsome. Petro: *hick* I onwy ha liek evetee muugas *Hick* Ie got a rooma Jasmine: Try to speak properly! I can hardly understand a thing you're saying!! Petro: *Scrunches face* I ha*Hick*ve a rooma up sthairs *Hick* Jasmine: Much better. And you...need some help? Petro: the worlda is swaing and blurry, *His face started to become slightly more pale* Jasmine: Whatever you want, Handsome. *attempts to hold him up and drag him toward the stairs* Petro: danks * stumbles along the stairs and down the hall* Dis one *points to a door and pulls out a key and starts trying to stab the door with the key* Jasmine: *steadies his hand and helps him push the key into the door* It goes IN the key hole, Mr. Hero. Petro: would ya liek to join me.*Very drunken smile* Jasmine: *giggles loudly and twirls a lock of her hair* I dunno' about that... Petro: It'll be *Hick* fun, And that bed needs testin *hick* Jasmine: *peeks in* You sure it's big enough? Petro:*Very slightly less drunk* It's the biggest bed they've got. Jasmine: Hee hee... *leans in close* Really then? Petro: what better time *Hick* Jasmine: *throws her arms around his neck* After you...Handsome... Petro: *Smiles and walks into the room* *The door closes behind the two* 'End of Support A ' '''Petro the Noble Hero and Jasmine the the Rebellious Assassin Petro and Jasmine met many a time after their leaving of that small town. After Petro became the marquess of Khathelet, Jasmine went to check to see she must for-fill Petro's contract. She saw that Petro was still the same man she met throwing an axe in the night. She left with out a word seeing that their was at least one good noble left in the world.